Whitney Frost
|płeć = |urodziny = 9 maja 1911 |status = Żywa |tytuł = Naukowiec Aktorka |przynależność = (dawniej) |rodzina = Wilma Cully (matka) Richard Cully (ojciec) Calvin Chadwick † (mąż) |pseudo = Whitney Frost Aggie |aktor = Wynn Everett Ivy George (dziecko) Olivia Welch (nastolatka) |debiut = „Dama w jeziorze” |seria = }}Agnes Cully, lepiej znana pod pseudonimem artystycznym Whitney Frost – naukowiec i aktorka, która mieszka w Los Angeles. Wykorzystywała wpływy swojego męża Calvina Chadwicka, aby móc eksperymentować z tajemniczą Materią Zero. W trakcie badań nad obcą substancją, Frost została nią zainfekowana i zyskała zdolność absorbowania istot żywych poprzez skórę. Wykorzystując swoją niezwykłą inteligencję, Whitney zaczęła przeprowadzać doświadczenia na zdobytej mocy. Jednocześnie starała się odpędzić agentkę Peggy Carter, która prowadziła śledztwo, a Frost była jedną z jej podejrzanych. Wkrótce dzięki swojej niewyobrażalnej mocy przejęła Radę Dziewięciu. Dążenie do zdobycia większej ilości Materii Zero spowodowało, że Whitney zatraciła się w poszukiwaniu sposobu na otworzenie nowej szczeliny z substancją. Ambicje przyćmiły jej rozsądek przez co N.R.S. było w stanie przechytrzyć Frost i odebrać jej całą Materię Zero. Wyzwolona od wpływu pozaziemskiej substancji i załamana psychicznie kobieta została przetransportowana do ciasnego azylu. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Młoda Agnes Cully w 1920 roku Agnes Cully urodziła się 9 maja 1911 roku w Broxton w Oklahomie, jako córka Richarda i Wilmy Cully. Dorastając, Agnes rozwinęła w sobie zainteresowanie do nauki i często majsterkowała przy różnych przedmiotach w domu, w tym przy zepsutym zegarze, którego z łatwością naprawiła, pomimo małej zachęty. Jej matka rozstała się z ojcem i miała romans z Budem Schultzem, który zapewnił jej pieniądze i mieszkanie za seks. Wilma zachęcała Agnes, by ta nazywała Schultza wujkiem, jednak dziewczynka nigdy go nie lubiła. thumb|Matka Agnes każe jej skupić się na jej pięknie Gdy Agnes była starsza, jej matka odkryła, że Bud miał romans z młodszą kobietą i chciał, by obie wyniosły się z jego mieszkania, mimo rozpaczliwych próśb Wilmy. Kobieta powiedziała swojej córce, że mogła być milsza dla Schultza, ale Cully wciąż podkreślała, że po prostu go nie lubiła. Wtedy Wilma nieuprzejmie powiedziała Agnes, że Uniwersytet Oklahomy odrzucił jej wniosek jedynie ze względu na to, że jest kobietą. Stwierdziła, że tylko dzięki wyglądowi zyska coś w życiu. Łowca talentów thumb|left|Agnes spotyka Neda Silvera, łowcę talentów Agnes mieszkała w Kalifornii w 1934 roku. Spędzała większość swojego czasu chodząc na filmy do kina, próbując uciec od świata, mimo ograniczonych funduszy. Pewnego dnia, Cully wiedziała, że nie stać ją na bilet i postanowiła odejść, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie z kobietą, miła bileterka zlitowała się nad nią i dała jej bilet za darmo. Idąc do kina, Cully natknęła się na Neda Silvera, który powiedział jej, że jest piękna, gdy się uśmiecha. Mężczyzna wyjaśnił, że był łowcą talentów i mógłby zapewnić jej karierę w modelingu lub w aktorstwie, oczekując w zamian usług seksualnych. Mimo nerwów, Agnes przypomniała sobie słowa matki i zgodziła się. Silver stwierdził, że kobieta musi zmienić imię, by odzwierciedlało jej piękno. Ostatecznie, Cully zaczęła występować jako aktorka i przybrała imię „Whitney Frost”. Spotkanie mafii Około roku 1935, Frost spotkała Josepha Manfrediego, lidera Maggii w Los Angeles. Manfredi przyciągał uwagę Whitney, jednak kobieta poznała i poślubiła Calvina Chadwicka. Mimo że był zdenerwowany i zły, wysłał Whitney drogą porcelanę kostną jako prezent ślubny. Kariera naukowa thumb|Projekty stworzone przez Whitney Podczas II wojny światowej, Agnes Cully pomogła siłom aliantów poprzez pomysł odwrócenia częstotliwości używanej przez nich do wysyłania zakodowanych wiadomości przez linie wroga. Cully sprawiła, że Isodyne Energy stało się ważną organizacją w trakcie światowego konfliktu, a wszystko to dzięki jej opatentowanym wynalazkom. W 1943 roku zaprojektowała i opatentowała reaktor, który teoretycznie mógł wygenerować tysiąc razy więcej energii niż reaktor prędki. Kiedy podczas testów nuklearnych odkryto potężną, nieznaną substancję, Frost wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i nazwała odkrytą materię "Materią Zero". Starała się wykorzystać nieziemskie właściwości Materii Zero dla własnych celów i wierzyła, że substancja mogłaby zostać użyta do wprowadzenia ludzkości na wyższy poziom rozwoju. Aktorstwo thumb|left|Artykuł o Whitney w magazynie Whitney stała się rozpoznawalną aktorką w Hollywood, przez co zyskiwała wiele ról w różnych filmach. Grała jedną z głównych ról w filmie „''"W" jak Wolność”, który zadebiutował w kinach w 1946 roku. Wystąpiła również w filmie „Opowieści z dreszczykiem” oraz „''The Woman in the Golden Mask”. Rozpraszanie thumb|Whitney rozmawia z Jarvisem Whitney udała się wraz ze swoim mężem Calvinem na wyścigi konne w Saint Anita Park, gdzie w trakcie pozowania do zdjęć podszedł do niej Edwin Jarvis wraz z Peggy Carter. Mężczyzna stwierdził, iż jest dyrektorem produkcyjnym Stark Pictures, firmy niedawno założonej przez Howarda Starka, i zaproponował aktorce rozmowę na osobności, podczas gdy Calvin zaczął rozmowę z towarzyszką Jarvisa, Peggy. Frost otrzymała od mężczyzny ofertę zagrania w najnowszym filmie Stark Pictures, ale kiedy kobieta zapytała o tytuł produkcji, jej rozmówca zakłopotał się. Jarvis nazwał film „''Brytyjczycy nadchodzą''”, jednak Whitney poinformowała go, że nie interesują jej dramaty kostiumowe. Mężczyzna zapewnił, że jest to nowoczesna opowieść, w której pani Frost wcieliłaby się w brytyjską agentkę, co zaintrygowało kobietę. Gdy Chadwick dołączył do swojej żony po rozmowie z Peggy, był wyraźnie zirytowany. Agentka Carter również nadeszła i powiedziała Jarvisowi, że ich koń przegrał, po czym bez słowa odeszli. thumb|left|Frost manipuluje Calvinem Chadwickiem Kiedy Andrew Henry, człowiek najęty przez Frost i Chadwicka w celu ukrycia ciała Jane Scott, zachorował, próbował zyskać pomoc medyczną, dlatego wziął Jasona Wilkesa na zakładnika i groził, że zabije agentów Naukowych Rezerw Startegicznych – Peggy Carter i Daniela Sousę – którzy starali się odbić porwanego naukowca. Whitney wraz z mężem zdecydowali się wynająć oficera policyjnego, aby zabić Henry'ego zanim mógłby wyjawić jakikolwiek sekret pary N.R.S.. Zlecenie zakończyło się sukcesem, a gdy policjant otrzymał swoją zapłatę, Whitney powiedziała swojemu mężowi, że był to ostatni raz, kiedy oboje musieli ubrudzić swoje ręce. Zdradzeni przez Radę Kontynuując swoją pracę, Frost zagrała scenę do jej najnowszego filmu wojennego, w trakcie której wyznała miłość swojemu towarzyszowi. Kiedy reżyser ogłosił koniec kręcenia, wezwał do siebie Whitney i nieuprzejmie zażądał, by wizażystka ukryła linie pod jej oczami oraz żeby kostiumowcy ukryli jej brzuch. Frost upierała się, że to niemożliwe, ale reżyser powiedział jej, aby wstrzymała się z lunchem, po czym poprosił oświetleniowca, żeby zmienił oświetlenie w celu ukrycia prawdziwego wieku aktorki. thumb|Whitney dowiaduje się o zdradzie Rady Po powrocie do swojej garderoby, Whitney została poinformowana przez Calvina, że Rada Dziewięciu postanowiła porzucić badania nad Materią Zero. Frost przypomniała mężowi jakie korzyści płyną z ich odkrycia, jednak mężczyzna wyjaśnił, iż Rada nalegała, aby zlikwidować wszelkie plany i oczyścić laboratoria. Wściekła aktorka obwiniała Chadwicka o spowodowanie tego wszystkiego, przez jego romans z Jane Scott. Calvin stwierdził, iż wspólnie powinni skupić się na jego kampanii senackiej, na co kobieta zgodziła się i powiedziała, że ma rację. Kradzież Materii Zero thumb|left|Whitney grozi Jasonowi Wilkesowi Wierząc, że Rada Dziewięciu popełniła błąd, zamykając badania nad Materią Zero, Frost udała się do siedziby Isodyne Energy, gdzie odkryła, że Jason Wilkes uprzedził ją i próbował ukraść Materię Zero, umieszczając substancję w szklanym pojemniku. Wilkes był zdezorientowany spotkaniem Whitney. Powiedział jej, że jest jej fanem, ale szybko zmienił temat, pytając ją dlaczego jest w laboratorium. Frost zażądała, by naukowiec oddał jej pojemnik z substancją, po czym wyciągnęła pistolet i groziła mu, żeby robił wszystko zgodnie z jej instrukcjami. Wilkes zdał sobie sprawę, iż kobieta nie miała zamiaru strzelać do niego, kiedy mężczyzna trzymał Materię Zero, ponieważ bała się, że pojemnik stłucze się, a niebezpieczna substancja wydostanie się z niego. Kiedy Frost była chwilowo rozproszona, naukowiec rozbroił ją i wdał się z nią w krótką bójkę, w trakcie której szklany zbiornik spadł na ziemię i uwolnił Materię Zero. Widząc, jak niestabilna substancja zareagowała na nagły spadek, Wilkes kazał uciekać, ale nastąpiła eksplozja, która zniszczyła większą część boku budynku i rozdzieliła parę. thumb|Frost zostaje zarażona przez Materię Zero Whitney przeżyła wybuch i wróciła do swojej rezydencji, gdzie ukryła się w swojej garderobie zszokowana doświadczeniem. Gdy Calvin Chadwick uderzał w drzwi i domagał się, by kobieta je otworzyła, Frost oglądała swoją twarz w lustrze. Spojrzawszy na swoje odbicie, Whitney dostrzegła, że Materia Zero osadziła się w niewielkiej ranie na jej czole. Przerażona kobieta nie wiedziała jakie konsekwencje poniesie za sobą wypadek w laboratorium. Odkrycie thumb|left|Frost rozważa porzucenie aktorstwa Whitney badała ranę na czole i odkryła, że Materia Zero może zostać wchłonięte przez jej skórę. Calvin Chadwick wpadł do pokoju, aby porozmawiać z żoną o wrobieniu Jasona Wilkesa w bycie komunistą. Kiedy zachwycony Chadwick poszedł po butelkę wina do świętowania, Whitney powiedziała mu, że zamierza rzucić aktorstwo, ale mężczyzna odparł, by zaczekała z decyzją do końca jego kampanii. Nie rozumiejąc jej prawdziwych intencji, Calvin stwierdził, że kiedy przeniosą się do Waszyngtonu, kobieta będzie mogła skończyć z aktorstwem i wspólnie założą rodzinę. thumb|Frost spotyka agentkę Carter Po powrocie na plan, Whitney natknęła się na agentkę Peggy Carter z Naukowych Rezerw Strategicznych. Carter wyjawiła, że chce porozmawiać z aktorką na temat eksplozji siedziby Isodyne Energy. Frost powiedziała jej, że śmierć Jasona Wilkesa była wielką tragedią oraz wspomniała, że według najnowszych doniesień był komunistą i rosyjskim szpiegiem. Peggy zapytała kobietę o to, co wie o pracy Isodyne Energy, jednak Whitney ponownie udawała niewinną i zapewniła, iż nie ma pojęcia o badaniach przeprowadzanych w organizacji, a także zaprzeczyła, że była w laboratorium, gdy nastąpił wybuch. Kobiety poruszyły kwestę kłamstw udostępnianych w prasie, a w trakcie dyskusji aktorka napomknęła, że w jednej z gazet pojawiła się historia o jej rzekomym romansie z Cary'm Grantem. Rozmowa została przerwana przez reżysera, który zawołał Whitney na plan. thumb|left|Whitney prosi Calvina, by wynajął Rufusa Hunta Poruszona Whitney powiedziała Calvinowi o spotkaniu z agentom Carter, gdy oboje kładli się do łóżka. Wierząc, iż mąż nie słuchał jej lub nie brał na poważnie, kobieta odwołała jego obietnicę, wedle której miał zająć się sytuacją oficjalnie i nalegała, aby zatrudnić Rufusa Hunta, żeby zabić wścibską agentkę N.R.S.. Chadwick odmówił, twierdząc, iż mieli już zbyt wiele niechcianych spotkań z policją, które mogłyby zrujnować jego kampanię. Frost uciekła się do płaczu i stwierdzenia, iż Carter groziła jej, dodatkowo wspominając, co stałoby się, gdyby dowiedziała się o tym Rada Dziewięciu. Podstęp Whitney zadziałał i zmusił Calvina, by zrobił to, o co poprosiła go żona. thumb|Frost przypadkowo zabija Kennetha Następnego dnia na planie filmu, Whitney przygotowywała się do kolejnej sceny, gdy do garderoby wszedł Kenneth i poinformował ją o tym, że studio chciało zastąpić ją inną aktorką. Jednakże mężczyzna przekonał ich do zmiany zdania. Kiedy Frost ze szczęścia przytuliła reżysera, ten próbował ją uwieść – trzymał ją blisko siebie i nazywał ją piękną. Dotknąwszy jej włosów, dostrzegł bliznę na jej czole i wściekle zażądał, by aktorka wyjaśniła mu, co to jest. W panice, Whitney złapała go za rękę i ku jej przerażeniu obserwowała jak mężczyzna zostaje wchłonięty przez Materię Zero. Przestraszona spojrzała w lustro i dostrzegła, że rana na czole zaczęła się powiększać. Eksperymenty na Materii Zero thumb|left|Whitney rozpoczyna test Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed non elementum nunc. Fusce feugiat quis ligula at pharetra. Maecenas ac accumsan orci. Etiam cursus convallis magna, bibendum fermentum turpis suscipit non. Vestibulum rutrum cursus varius. Cras volutpat semper orci, quis porttitor tortor efficitur ac. Donec placerat, ipsum a faucibus ullamcorper, nibh libero vehicula mauris, vel tincidunt libero lorem eget ex. Ut sollicitudin, mi ultricies tincidunt porttitor, sem erat scelerisque neque, et fermentum elit arcu a enim. Praesent et elementum lorem, in rhoncus est. thumb|Whitney i Calvin świetują Quisque et dapibus quam. Etiam cursus eget felis vitae rutrum. Sed luctus non nunc sit amet aliquet. Suspendisse elit magna, dictum non elit in, bibendum vestibulum magna. Fusce ac aliquam nunc, ut placerat neque. Sed elementum ante vitae aliquam laoreet. Nulla luctus hendrerit nisi nec feugiat. Maecenas non neque sollicitudin, vulputate enim nec, pretium risus. Donec tincidunt luctus tellus eget accumsan. Proin et leo lobortis, sollicitudin augue sit amet, ornare erat. Mauris tincidunt tristique metus. Curabitur commodo nibh posuere, pretium mauris congue, lobortis lacus. thumb|left|Blizna Whitney ponownie rośnie Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vestibulum efficitur et sapien vel dignissim. Praesent at luctus magna, et blandit lacus. Morbi facilisis at metus et finibus. Nam rhoncus tortor quis lorem viverra, sed pharetra felis sodales. Nulla pharetra ante lacus, sit amet placerat ipsum porta ut. Praesent orci augue, euismod non auctor eget, varius sed nibh. Praesent enim neque, mollis vel rhoncus ac, euismod nec dui. Praesent convallis mi congue placerat faucibus. Usuwanie błędów thumb|Frost i Chadwick rozmawiają z Rufusem Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed non elementum nunc. Fusce feugiat quis ligula at pharetra. Maecenas ac accumsan orci. Etiam cursus convallis magna, bibendum fermentum turpis suscipit non. Vestibulum rutrum cursus varius. Cras volutpat semper orci, quis porttitor tortor efficitur ac. Donec placerat, ipsum a faucibus ullamcorper, nibh libero vehicula mauris, vel tincidunt libero lorem eget ex. Ut sollicitudin, mi ultricies tincidunt porttitor, sem erat scelerisque neque, et fermentum elit arcu a enim. Praesent et elementum lorem, in rhoncus est. thumb|left|Whitney zabija Rufusa Quisque et dapibus quam. Etiam cursus eget felis vitae rutrum. Sed luctus non nunc sit amet aliquet. Suspendisse elit magna, dictum non elit in, bibendum vestibulum magna. Fusce ac aliquam nunc, ut placerat neque. Sed elementum ante vitae aliquam laoreet. Nulla luctus hendrerit nisi nec feugiat. Maecenas non neque sollicitudin, vulputate enim nec, pretium risus. Donec tincidunt luctus tellus eget accumsan. Proin et leo lobortis, sollicitudin augue sit amet, ornare erat. Mauris tincidunt tristique metus. Curabitur commodo nibh posuere, pretium mauris congue, lobortis lacus. Zwiększanie mocy Wkrótce. Układ z mafią Wkrótce. Poszukiwania bomby Wkrótce. Spotkanie z Radą Wkrótce. Przejęcie Rady Dziewięciu Wkrótce. Posuwanie się do przodu Wkrótce. Porwanie doktora Wilkesa Wkrótce. Testowanie Wilkesa Wkrótce. Wystawiona do wiatru Wkrótce. Próba nuklearna Wkrótce. Torturowanie Wilkesa Wkrótce. Przeciążenie Materią Zero Wkrótce. Grożenie N.R.S. Wkrótce. Prośba Manfrediego Wkrótce. Utrata Materii Zero Wkrótce. Zamknięta w azylu Wkrótce. Osobowość Kobieta znana światu jako Whitney Frost jest zawsze myślącą, kalkulującą i studiującą osobą. W młodym wieku wykazała, że jest w stanie dokonywać napraw skomplikowanych domowych przedmiotów, a gdy dorastała zaczęła eksperymentować w dziedzinie elektroniki i miała nadzieję na polepszenie swoich zdolności. Mimo że jej matka zniechęcała ją, mówiąc, że jej wygląd będzie bardziej pomocny w życiu niż intelekt, Whitney wciąż rozwijała swoją inteligencję, ale używała swojego uroku osobistego jako drugorzędnej opcji, dzięki której zdobywała to czego pragnęła. Poprzez ciągłe badanie i zapamiętywanie, aktorstwo stało się dla Frost niezwykle proste, dlatego szybko stała się sławna jako aktorka. Nauczyła się wykorzystywać tą zdolność na swoją korzyść, dzięki czemu może manipulować swoim mężem – potężnym biznesmenem Calvinem Chadwickiem. Przez nieodzywanie się do swojego przyjaciela Josepha Manfrediego od ponad dziesięciu lat, Whitney zyskała u niego przysługę, którą zdołała wykorzystać na swój sposób. Whitney jest bardzo ambitna, jednak wie kiedy zrezygnować z okazji na sesję zdjęciową, kiedy w zasięgu ręki znajdują się ważniejsze rzeczy. Umiejętności Moce thumb|Whitney zamienia Kennetha w Materię Zero i wchłania go przez skórę * Manipulacja Mroczną siłą – Whitney Frost zyskała moce związane z Mroczną siłą poprzez wybuch spowodowany przez ciemną materię, znajdującą się w posiadaniu Isodyne Energy. Kiedy jej poziom emocjonalny zostaje zwiększony przez złość lub strach, Frost może przetransformować żyjące istoty w Mroczną siłę i wchłonąć je w swoje ciało poprzez skórę. Taki proces powiększa również bliznę na jej czole. Kenneth został zaabsorbowany, gdy Whitney czuła strach natomiast szczury laboratoryjne i Rufus Hunt, kiedy kobieta odczuwała gniew. Frost w końcu nauczyła się kontrolować swoje moce i była w stanie wysyłać Mroczną siłę z ciała na zewnątrz, aby pochłaniać przeciwników z dystansu, a nawet wybierać indywidualne cele. Whitney nauczyła się również używać substancji do torturowania swoich celów bez konieczności zabijania ich i absorbowania. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Jako efekt uboczny absorbowania dużych ilości Mrocznej siły, Frost zyskała nadludzką wytrzymałość. Była w stanie wytrzymać uderzenia Peggy Carter, czując jedynie niewielki ból i nie doświadczając praktycznie żadnych fizycznych obrażeń. Zdolności * Inteligencja – W młodym wieku Agnes Cully odkryła zamiłowanie do nauki i wypracowała w sobie umiejętności w dziedzinie elektroniki. Podczas II wojny światowej zaprojektowała maszynę, która byłaby w stanie wygenerować dziesięciokrotnie więcej energii niż reaktor prędki. * Ekspert naukowy – Dzięki swemu naukowemu geniuszowi, Whitney sprawiła, że Isodyne Energy stało się jedną z czołowych organizacji, jednak ze względu na seksizm w latach 1940, pozwoliła, by jej mąż Calvin Chadwick został nazwany właścicielem firmy. Ekspertyzą naukową wykazała się również w trakcie prowadzenia eksperymentów na swojej mocy, dzięki którym miała zyskać nad nią kontrolę i używać jej świadomie, a nie przypadkowo. * Umiejętności aktorskie – Whitney jest utalentowaną aktorką, która może perfekcyjnie naśladować niektóre zachowania i emocje, przez co z łatwością jest w stanie manipulować innymi. Jej talent aktorski przyniósł jej światową sławę. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Walther PPK/S – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Colt M1911A1 – Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Agentka Carter Sezon 2 * „Dama w jeziorze” (debiut) * „Widok w ciemności” * „Lepsze anioły” * „Dym i lustra” * „Atomowa robota” * „Dusza towarzystwa” * „Potwory” * „U progu tajemnicy” * „Trochę śpiewu i tańca” * „Hollywoodzkie zakończenie” Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Whitney Frost znana jest pod pseudonimem Madame Masque i jest córką przywódcy Maggii hrabiego Luchino Nefarii. Kobieta nosi na twarzy złotą maskę, pod którą ukrywa przeraźliwe blizny nabyte w trakcie katastrofy lotniczej. * Tytuły większości filmów, w których występuje Whitney, to nawiązania do jej komiksowej wersji: ** „''The Woman in the Golden Mask''” to odniesienie do jej charakterystycznej złotej maski, którą nosi w komiksach. ** „''Tales of Suspense” to odniesienie do serii komiksowej, w której zadebiutowała Whitney Frost. ** „''The Nefarious Daughter” to odniesienie do jej prawdziwego imienia Giuletta Nefaria i do faktu, iż jest córką hrabiego Nefarii. * Whitney jest pierwszym antagonistą w serii „Agentka Carter”, który posiada supermoce. Informacje zakulisowe * Producenci wykonawczy „Agentki Carter”, Tara Butters i Chris Digness, stwierdzili, że serialowa wersja Whitney Frost inspirowana jest postacią Hedy Lamarr, która żyła w latach 1940 i była aktorką i geniuszem naukowym''Exclusive: ‘Marvel’s Agent Carter’ Producers on Season Two Villain, Hollywood Setting, and Action''. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Dziewięciu Kategoria:Artyści Kategoria:Naukowcy